Have a Little Faith in Me
by starnormand
Summary: A couple of weeks after F discovered he's not the father of Q's baby, P&Q became a couple. Also R&F grew closer together. When P tries to blackmail R, this logical evolution gets shaken by an intensity R&P didn't even know they had for each other. PR.


**Have a Little Faith in Me**

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was a diva in the making. A unique snowflake. A seldom burgundy rose. A Picasso one is both intrigued and attracted by and that does the exact opposite with people who cannot understand its rarity.

She was also single, and though she'd rather not be and have a boy on her arm – preferably Finn Hudson- she didn't lament her love life status either. Being the romantic and optimist soul she was she knew it would happen someday for her too. Love, being loved, love in return. In the meanwhile she'd go through life alone trying to not complain too much about that fact; she was a strong young, ambitious woman, and the times she wasn't she'd cover up easily with her over-zealousness and perhaps occasionally misplaced enthusiasm.

However, even unique, strong individuals get horny once in a while. Combing her dark hair as she looked in the mirror, Rachel felt such a wave of horniness coming up. It did not annoy her. Not having a boyfriend to jump everyone chance you get has one great advantage: you get to learn how your body works in great detail. She knew what turned her on, what made her tick and she was in no way ashamed of giving herself that feeling of bliss. In the same fashion, she wouldn't be scared of giving her later boyfriend instructions if she'd feel he was doing a poor job sexually. Her instructions would be wrapped in velvet of course – Rachel didn't have much experience with boys but she could imagine the way they work or don't work their penis, hands and tongue was a sensitive issue. Another reason that made her come back for more was that after having orgasm she always got very sleepy, like she had just been listening to a calming lullaby.

Clad in her pyjamas- short pink shorts and a matching white top- she walked to her bed and laid herself down on it. Knowing that soon all the sexual tension in her would be released, she smiled, after which she slowly let her hand disappear in her panties. She didn't need much to get aroused: when she closed her eyes she disappeared in her own soft-porn film, with her and Finn as leading female and male.

She imagined they were singing to each other in the rehearsal room. The place was dimmed and the sexual tension hung in the air. Suddenly Finn stopped singing and wrapped his arm around her waist without warning before he kissed her deeply.

Rachel briefly opened her eyes. Hm. What was wrong? Normally she would've already felt hot and bothered by now. No big deal. She'd simply have to spice her fantasy up.

She closed her eyes again and made Finn pull her in a rougher, more dominant embrace, she let him bite her lips whilst kissing and throw her on the bed but none of it seemed to help. She could hardly add chains and blindfolds to her fantasy, now could she? That wouldn't be very becoming for a classy young lady like her.

Then, out of nowhere, just as she took off her shirt for a by now very sexually aggressive Finn, Noah popped up next to them. He stuck out his arm and pushed Finn out of the way as if he were made out cardboard. Without saying a work he further covered Rachel's body with his and began to kiss her, slowly and sensually, as he let his one hand slide from her waist up to her breast. She felt herself burning up, losing herself in Noah.

Rachel's eyes shot open once again and she furrowed her brows confused. This was a first. During her little thing with Noah a while back, she had not felt this kind of want for him. Ironically enough she had imagined him to be Finn back then. However, deciding you couldn't deny that Noah just oozed an animalistic, masculine sexiness and that hence her fantasy didn't mean she now suddenly wanted to be with _him_, she shook off the distress. Rachel Berry was many things but not an emotional slut. She had crushes from time to time, sure, but truly committed she was only to Finn. It was probably all the talking about Quinn and Puck from Finn lately that was messing with her head.

After this conclusion, she closed her eyes again and let herself go, without concern. A fantasy is just that – a fantasy. The arousal shot through her veins, consuming her own body as in her dream Noah touched her, discovering places she didn't know existed as his full lips met with hers continuously. Her senses got more alert with the second and her cheeks flushed. "Oh," she sighed out as she expertly continued to touch herself. "God…"

What she wasn't aware of is that she wasn't the only one getting aroused. Behind the door stood the subject of her fantasy, Noah Puckermann. His eyes as dark as the night, his pants getting tighter with every change of movement she made, with every sigh she heaved, his lips slightly parted.

Finn and Quinn had broken up by now. After a one-on-one conversation between Finn and Dr. James, Noah's slightly daft best friend had realized that getting pregnant from sperm in a bubble bath was quite impossible. Enraged he had dumped Quinn at once and had further punched Noah in the face with the message that their friendship was over. Quinn had sought and found solace in Noah's arms. He had been happy to give it to her; this had been what he had wanted all along. Still he wished they could somehow make up with Finn. For him it wasn't necessary per se but Quinn was visibly shattered by this fall-out.

That was the direct reason for Noah being here. Noah thought that maybe Rachel could do a good word for them with Finn. He needed her to mellow his ex-best friend a bit. She was the only one who could, he knew, as Finn had been seeking comfort in her arms. It actually surprised him they were not an item yet. The only explanation he could find was that Rachel had too much pride to be a rebound and had rather waited until his pain and anger subsided.

Yet as he watched Rachel at this very moment, like a creepy voyeur, he briefly forgot about the current drama in his life. He recalled their short affaire, wherein he had been allowed to touch her petite, curvy body. He remembered how surprised he had been at how good she could kiss, and how sweet she had smelled. Like roses. After she had told him she was proud to walk with him through the high school halls, their kisses had made him blush on occasion. He hadn't known what it was and had hence told himself that it wasn't abnormal she did something to him as she was the hottest geek walking around in school. Hotter than most girls walking around in school actually. Even simpler: hotter than most girls.

His body was filled lust, a desire to pull off those pink shorts off her and please her in a way she could not do herself. It was not only the fact that she was a beautiful girl underneath all the hysteria but it was also the way she seemed so free. She seemed released of every care in the world as she brought herself closer and closer to ecstasy and deep inside, he wanted to be there with her, free from all worry. Though he'd never admit; he was with Quinn now and had responsibilities with her. He wondered who Rachel was thinking about. The closer she got to her climax the more he wanted to know. Who could make Rachel Berry this hot? His good-natured but dim friend Finn? Or maybe Mr. Schue?

Suddenly it was over. Rachel smiled widely coming down from her height and removed her hand from her panties. A minute or two later – time Noah used to get himself 'cold' again- she stood up, cleaned her hands with soap like she'd wash them after a regular bathroom visit and returned to bed; ready to have a good night sleep. She had had her lullaby.

However, she was scared silly when her door squeaked, and a tall boy plus mohawk entered her private space, towering above her. "Hi, Berry."

She huffed –not only out of annoyance but also because she felt herself getting tingly again- and plumped her head down on her pillow. "I don't want you here, get out of my room right now or I'll call my daddies."

"I need to ask you a favour… I, I… Need you to talk to Finn for me."

"Never, liar."

"It's for Quinn-"

"Oh, it's for Quinn, let me call him right away then," she spat sarcastically. "The way you look out for her is truly heart-warming, Puck." She rolled her eyes but inside, was slightly amused at her own sarcasm.

She looked in his eyes, seeing his face hardened at her calling him 'Puck' and not 'Noah'. She further raised an eyebrow showing him she didn't care about his feelings anymore, grabbed her pillow and closed her eyes, her way of saying they were not going to have a deep discussion anytime soon. "It's just a shame that I, personally, am not moved by your overwhelming love for each other in the least bit. You shouldn't be here this late anyways."

"My shift just ended, I need to make money for-"

"Didn't Quinn save enough while she was leeching off Finn?"

"I-"

"I don't care," she said in staccato. "I'm going to bed. Good night and good luck."

"Don't you need your light turned off?"

She knew very well her light was still on but refused to open her eyes nonetheless. "I'm waiting for you to leave. So please do."

"I need your help-"

She shot up, jumped out of her bed and walked up to him aggressively. "That's too bad because your needs, if they involve me, will never, ever be answered." She paused. "You shamed my trust. I thought you were a good guy but I was so mistaken. Only the lowest of the lowest sleeps with his best friend's boyfriend." She looked at him as if there was an overwhelming stench surrounding him. "I can't believe I ever let you lay your filthy hands on me. And I'll make sure you and Quinn can never hurt Finn again, I have decided that already a while ago. Merely the preposterous idea of doing a good word for a total wretch like you is totally laughable to me. Is this what you're trying to do here? Act out a shitty comedy? Huh? Just…Go."

He turned his head away from her. Insulted, ashamed and hurt. Because it was Rachel Berry. This righteous creature. The first girl ever to accept him for what he was. Not even Quinn had ever done that, and he was still not sure she was doing it now. Rachel… Sure she was a loser, but only in the social aspect. She was honest and loyal and a sweetheart if you saw her for who she was. Or if you had already experienced her washing the slushie out of your hair after you had showered her with one every day. Puck felt rejected and increasingly angry and when Rachel pushed the light button to put her room in total darkness, he exploded in viciousness and pushed the button again. He pulled her close and whispered:

"Listen, Berry, you will help me if you want it or not. Or I'll tell the whole school I caught you touching yourself. Who were you thinking about anyway?"

You, asshole, she thought. She stammered for a second but quickly composed herself again, looking like the proud lioness she was. "So? Everybody does it."

She shrugged one shoulder and looked into his eyes daring and without a hint of shame. He briefly smirked but knew he couldn't for too long because she mightn't take his threats seriously anymore if she saw his amusement.

"But not everyone screams out Finn's name, do they?"

"I did not either, you son-of-a-"

"Doesn't matter. It sounds like a plausible enough story, now doesn't it? My horny little Berry."

A second later he felt his jaw burning up. She had slapped him across the face, and hard! When he opened his eyes he saw hers were filled with a hateful fire. "Don't call me your horny little Berry ever again," she ordered utterly appalled. "And go away. Right. Now. Good-for-nothing."

He realized this blackmail was anything but honourable but he couldn't help this girl made his blood boil. Made him want to set himself on fire. And at that exact instant, had made him want to punch something really hard. "Berry-"

"GET OUT!" she howled.

He looked away from her and turned around, leaving her room and cringed when he heard her slamming her door. He had not wanted to do this. He had so much respect for her it was like harming his own belief in human purity, which she represented. But he was with Quinn now, who he wanted to be happy. If he had to use underhand tricks to satisfy his baby momma's needs, he wouldn't shy away from using them. He just wanted somebody to find him special, and if the mother of his child wouldn't be able to do that, who would? He _needed_ someone to find him special.

Rachel, inside her room, pushed the light button the final time that night and crawled into bed, cursing Noah Puckermann. But however disgusted and shocked she was, she was by all means not broken. Rachel Berry had swum through thicker mud pools than this one. If he wanted to bring her down, she wasn't going to fight it. She'd survive anyways, she always did, and she just ended up growing stronger. And tomorrow, as the rumour would be spreading, she'd walk up to him and reduce him to ashes with the most contemptuous, filthy, disgusted look her brown doe eyes could produce.


End file.
